


To The Moon (And Back)

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Childhood Friends, Cliche fun, Clumsiness, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Foster Home! AU, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sneaking Out, Teenagers, To Be Continued, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because teenagers aren't articulate in the slightest lol, but a cute dork, trust me - Freeform, very minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: “You realize it is nearly three in the morning...right?” Hinata asked, blinking away the remainder of sleep. The summer night's breeze was helping wake him up, almost as much as the realization that he was actually being asked to sneak out.“When has that ever stopped you?”





	To The Moon (And Back)

**Author's Note:**

> One of the mini stories I have had stuck in my head to the point it prevented me from writing anything else.  
> So take this, and I shall get back to the requests : P   
> (I have a weakness for awkward and cliche idiots not knowing how to go about things. It makes for a cute story)
> 
> Might continue this in the future if people are interested, but for now it is a fluffy little one shot.
> 
> Un'beta'd, but should be soon ^^
> 
> ~HxL

The clanking against Hinata’s window was enough to wake him, body shooting up into a seated position. He looked around the basement, eyes squinted and threatening to close again until a voice spoke.

“Oi. Dumbass. You up?”

The person’s voice was harsh, but rather than being scared, he faltered. Knowing exactly who it was by the insult alone, his eyes drifted back to the window as he let out a breath of disbelief. “Bakageyama?”

“The one and only.”

Hinata inched off the bed and moved towards the window, careful not to trip over anything as pushed it open. He was standing on a crate because of how high up it was, probably the reason he was put in the basement to begin with. “What are you _doing?_ ” he mumbled, a yawn leaving his lips. He had spent the day volunteering—against his will, might he add—but it was what the family did to keep their appearances. It could be worse, Hinata thought.

“What do you think? Let’s go for a ride,” Kageyama said with a raised brow. He twirled the car keys around his pointer finger, catching them in his hand easily. Hinata smiled at the cliche action, leaning his cheek against his palm.

“A ride?”

Hinata watched as Kageyama simply smirked, nodding slowly. His blue eyes were waiting as if knowing the answer before Hinata even said it.

“You realize it is nearly three in the morning...right?” Hinata asked, blinking away the remainder of sleep. The summer night's breeze was helping wake him up, almost as much as the realization that he was actually being asked to sneak out.

“When has that ever stopped you?” Kageyama retorted as his smirk grew wider, hand still out to pull Hinata up and out of his window. “Do you really want to stay here with the wacko saint and her two goodie goodie kids?”

Hinata parted his lips, not being able to deny that the woman was a bit crazy and her kids were...something. With a small smile and a deep breath, he grabbed Kageyama’s hand and moved through the window carefully. He left a stick in so it wouldn’t lock, turning to see that Kageyama had stood already. He smiled up at him, biting his lip.

“Where to?” Hinata asked as Kageyama hummed, pulling Hinata to his feet and shrugging.

“The moon?”

Hinata’s eyes flickered for a moment as he leaned forward, forehead resting against Kageyama’s chest. When he felt the other’s arms wrap around him, he relaxed for what felt like the first time in weeks. “Yeah,” he whispered as Kageyama nuzzled his hair. “Let’s go there.”

* * *

 Driving in a car with the top down was always one of Hinata’s favorite activities.

It was even better at night, hands in the air and no one around to scold them for their actions. The wind brushed through his hair—now free to run wild as it naturally did rather than slicked back like granny preferred—a soft sigh leaving Hinata’s lips.

Once they reached their unofficial destination, Hinata sat back against the seat with a fond expression on his face. He could feel Kageyama watching him, wanting to ask a thousand questions about his home life and how it had been. He also knew that Kageyama didn’t want to be the one to initiate it, and so sat quietly waiting for some type of small talk.

Kageyama hated small talk, but Hinata often did it just to annoy him.

“So the weather…”

“Don’t,” Kageyama muttered, Hinata laughing to himself.

“Too easy,” Hinata said with a deep breath. “How are Sugawara and Daichi doing?”

Kageyama rolled his neck, it cracking a few times as he shrugged. “Same old. Both are pretty busy. They know how to work things in their favor though.”

Hinata nodded, eyes softening. “Nice to know they are doing well…”

The soft sound of the waves in the distances made Hinata oddly aware of how loudly his heart was pounding.

“How’s the saint family? Not driving you insane, are they?”

Hinata paused, trying to think of how to answer. “They aren’t bad,” he said honestly. “They are just more cautious than I am used to. The twins are also new though, so I guess it’ll take some getting used to.”

“That is a good way to look at it,” Kageyama said as he watched the waves, Hinata fidgeting with his finger nails.

“Can I be honest with you for a second?”

“No, you totally can’t be honest with me. I won’t allow it. It is one of my sacred rules.”

Hinata pouted, smacking Kageyama in the shoulder. The taller male cracked a smile at the action, raising a brow as Hinata crossed his arms. “That sarcasm has gotten better. Proud of you, my young padawan,” he teased.

Kageyama made a face. “Keep your nerd shit away from me.”

“You like that nerd shit,” Hinata reminded, sticking his tongue out as he leaned back against the car seat again. “Who was the one who wanted to play with my space command center when we were kids?”

“Shut up.”

“And then the same person _broke_ my space command center,” Hinata said as he laughed, a bit louder this time. Kageyama grabbed at his arm and shook his gently, expression embarrassed. “But it was fine because you tried to make it again even though you didn’t know how to. It was incredibly sweet of you.”

Kageyama’s grip loosened. “Was it? I thought you hated me for like a week after that,” he confessed, Hinata shaking his head.

“The real reason I cried was the noise, not because of the toy, you idiot,” Hinata assured. “I had never had toys until I got to that home, so losing it didn’t mean much to me.”

“Really?”

Turning, Hinata stared Kageyama in the eye and nodded. “Honest. Besides, I like you a _little_ better than a space command center.”

“Idiot,” Kageyama said with a small chuckle as he let go. His gaze returned to the water, head tilted and eyeing the waves in the distance. Hinata did the same, taking in the scenery.  

“If I am being honest…” Hinata said quietly, Kageyama not moving an inch. “ I miss the Lee house.” Kageyama straightened, Hinata raising a hand to calm him. He knew that he would react like that considering how hard it had been to get him out. “I know, I know. I should be glad this place is normal in comparison, but here it’s…lonely,” Hinata admitted. “Our foster parents were assholes, but at least I had the other kids to talk to, you know?”

“Yeah, when you were conscious.”

Hinata flinched, Kageyama sucking in a breath. “I didn’t mean to bring that up. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Hinata said with a smile. “I wasn’t saying it was a good place to be, it _was_ pretty awful. But I feel like I was so used to there that now the silence makes me even more scared. I miss the other kids a lot since they didn't tell anyone who was going where.” His hands were balled into fists on his lap, eyes downcast. “Even at Sugawara and Daichi’s place, there was constant noise. It was a good noise, too. That is like hitting the jackpot. I miss them.”

Kageyama frowned. “They miss you too, idiot. Everyone does, actually.”

“I doubt that.”

The tension in the air grew suddenly as Kageyama glared into Hinata. “Oi…”

“I was talking about Tsukishima!” Hinata defended, moving closer to rest his head against Kageyama’s shoulder. “I know you miss me...but I bet I miss you more.”

The hand that wrapped around Hinata’s own was warm, much different to the first time they had met. “I doubt that, very much,”  Kageyama spoke quietly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “But go on. I won’t interrupt this time. So they aren’t bad, but they aren’t good.”

Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hand and nodded, shutting his eyes. “I think it is more on me rather than them if I am honest. When she scolds me I am waiting for her to raise her hand at me. When she praises me and does raise her hand to ruffle my hair, I flinch. I hate it”

“That’s to be expected. You lived there for three years. A few months isn’t enough to get over crap like that.”

“You got over your old house already.”

Hinata’s voice was so soft that Kageyama wondered whether the ginger thought the comment would make him angry. “You are nuts if you think I am over what happened at my old place. On top of that, I’ve been with Daichi and the others for years. I’ve got time and experience over you. Of course it’ll seem like I am all better.”

“I want to be better too,” Hinata said honestly. He raised his free hand to his eye, tracing the small scar. “I feel like that is a lot to ask for, though.”

“It isn’t,” Kageyama insisted. “Some people handle things differently, and we all had different experiences. The one similar thing about our experiences was that we had asshole parents. You know how Yamaguchi still flinches at the sound of balloons popping, or Tsukishima feels light headed around cigarettes. It takes time. So shut up about it. You’ll get better at your own pace.”

Hinata whistled. “I think that is the most I have heard you talk since we were little.”

“Yeah, yeah. I wouldn’t shut up when we were at the foster home because you got me into some bad habits.”

Gasping, Hinata placed a hand on his chest. “I did no such thing. I was the best of the best.”

Kageyama’s expression lightened. “Yeah, you kind of were.”

Hinata’s cheeks tinted pink, eyes growing wide. “You complimented me,” he said in surprise. “And, like, not in a mean way…”

“I can compliment, you dumbass.”

Hinata raised a finger to point at Kageyama with a knowing smile, the two staring at each other in silence. Kageyama’s glare began to lessen the longer they stared at each other, Hinata’s smile far too contagious to ignore completely. The first let out a breathless laugh was Kageyama, Hinata following with his high pitch giggling.

“I win!”

“You made me lose focus,” Kageyama insisted as Hinata scrunched his nose.

“You are right. Two points it is.”

It was ridiculous, how he and Kageyama would go from serious topics to trivial ones in an instant. It was what Hinata was used to, though, and it made him want to stay in that car for a lot more time than they had.

“You can’t call anyone else a dumbass. I’ll be insulted if you do,” Hinata spoke randomly, crossing his arms. “You can still call them idiots, though.”

“Yeah, well,” Kageyama said between his tiny chuckles. “You can’t let anyone call you a dumbass because then I’ll kick their ass.”

A final round of snickers left their lips as the sky began to change color. It was a mix of oranges and blues, stretching across the horizon with just a speck of yellow in the very middle. Hinata let out a deep breath.

“I was shocked when I found out that Sugawara had also adopted you too, being honest. I didn’t think I’d see you again after we left the foster home.”

Kageyama was quiet for a moment, watching as the skies continued to change in color. The waves had calmed, but the crashing was still audible. “I knew we would…see each other again, that is.”

“Oh? Some people would call you silly for saying that.”

“Like I care about people and what they would think about my thoughts.”

Hinata nudged Kageyama gently. “True. But oh how that reminds me of when a certain black haired kid tried to comfort me by saying that ‘some’ doesn’t matter as much as the ‘self’. How cute that child was, with their chubby cheeks and tubby belly.”

A blush formed on Kageyama’s cheeks, an embarrassed growl leaving his lips. “Shut up. What is with you mentioning all my embarrassing stories today?”

“It was great advice! Some of the best I had ever gotten. And it was _wise_ , which I didn’t know _you_ were capable of doing.”

Kageyama snapped his head around immediately, about to say something until a warm pair of lips pressed against his own. He faltered immediately, eyes wide even after Hinata pulled away. Kageyama felt breathless, trying his best to not get completely distracted by the look in Hinata’s eyes. “What….what was….that?” he choked out as Hinata shrugged, pulling his hand away. Hinata stretched both arms above his head.

Kageyama’s watched each move intently, unsure of what to make of this.

“It was a kiss, duh,” Hinata teased. “You see, when people like each other….”

“I know what a kiss is!” Kageyama hissed, the color on his cheeks growing darker. “I mean why did you kiss _me?_ ”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hinata asked with a raised brow. Kageyama rapidly shook his head, the ginger pouting. He leaned forward, lips barely pressing against Kageyama’s ear as he spoke. The words made Kageyama’s breath catch, heart pounding in his ears to the point he nearly missed the rest of them. He was positive he had heard every single word, however, as Hinata had paid special attention to each one before he pulled away. The two couldn’t look each other in the eyes afterward, Hinata tapping his fingers against his own thigh nervously.

“I guess I should take you back, huh?” Kageyama mentioned, eyeing the time. 

Hinata nodded, sighing in disappointment. “If she finds out I left, she’ll kill me.”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide, Hinata realizing his word choice was misleading. He immediately moved his hand to grab Kageyama’s again, squeezing softly. “Not really,” he assured. “I learned that it is a figure of speech, she would probably just punish me by not letting me play games or something.”

Relaxing, Kageyama nodded and started up the car, the wind once again brushing through both of their hair.

* * *

“Thanks for this,” Hinata muttered from within the basement, looking up at Kageyama unsurely. His feet stung from walking around without shoes—something Kageyama hadn’t noticed until he had to crawl back into the basement. “You didn’t need to. And Sugawara is probably going to have your head for this.”

Kageyama smirked. “He has a soft spot for me doing something as romantic as sneaking out to see you,” he joked, expression becoming serious soon afterward. He cleared his throat, looking down at Hinata and swallowing hard. His fingers tapped against the grass.

“You okay, there?” Hinata teased, resting his cheek against his arm. “You look like you are thinking pretty hard.”

“Did you mean it?”

Frowning, Hinata leaned forward. “Did I mean what?”

Kageyama shifted so he was lying on the grass, face to face with his partner in crime. Hinata prevented a flush from rising to his cheeks, wanting to hear what Kageyama wanted to say. “What you said back at the beach after you...you know.”

"Hmmm," Hinata hummed as he stroked his chin. He avoided eye contact, though even then he could feel Kageyama's eyes digging into him. "I don't recall a 'you know', mind enlightening me?" 

The unimpressed expression Kageyama gave him almost made him lose his composure, but he kept it together quite nicely.

"You are such an ass sometimes," Kageyama muttered. "You know what I am talking about."

"I do," Hinata admitted looking up slowly to catch Kageyama's gaze. "Why would I go through all of that if it weren't true?”

Squinting, Kageyama poked Hinata in the forehead three times with his pointer finger. "That isn’t an answer, Hinata.”

Raising a hand to the area, Hinata shut his eyes and sighed. “ I did. I mean, I meant it, or do still mean it. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.”

Hinata kept his eyes closed as he swallowed hard. Not even the wind could prevent the sweat forming on his forehead from the tension. There was no immediate answer, but Kageyama gently moved his fingers beneath Hinata’s chin to turn his face toward him. He leaned in to press an experimental kiss to Hinata’s lips, the elder male inhaling and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. It was chaste and quick but enough to make Hinata's heart race.

"Hinata."

The ginger’s eyes slowly opened, lips parted in an attempt to answer. Words swirled through his mind at a mile a minute, and yet none of them were able to find their way out of his mouth. Kageyama let out a breath of amusement.

“Never took you as a cheesy romantic."

Hinata pouted, about to speak until Kageyama kissed him again, this kiss a bit more daring. When the younger male pulled away, he brushed a thumb against Hinata's cheek. “Me too,” he murmured, his partner relaxing.

"You too what?" Hinata teased as Kageyama leaned down, eyes dark and challenging. 

"You really want me to say it aloud?" 

"I don't think you have my style to pull it off," Hinata admitted, winking. "But you can try it," he said with a smile that wouldn't die down. 

Kageyama leaned in so closely that Hinata could feel his breath against his face, the tint on Kageyama's cheeks no going unnoticed. 

"I love you."

"You love me how much?" Hinata whispered, cursing the way his voice wavered. Kageyama's eyes narrowed.

"To the moon and back."

"Pfft," Hinata snickered, though Kageyama refused to let him look away, grip on his chin strong. "So cheesy."

"Shut up. You said it first."

"So you admit to plagiarism. Very good, I expect a 500-word apology letter by 8 am tomorrow and—" Hinata tried, though he was silenced by Kageyama kissing him again, head tilted as their lips moved together slowly. They parted several times, but never strayed far before returning to each other, soft breaths leaving each teen's lips. It was weird, and sometimes the angling was off, but Hinata pulled Kageyama closer anyway, hands gripping at his shirt.

This worked well until the crate Hinata was standing on began to tilt with his weight, sending him moving back into the basement once it finally flipped onto a new side.

"Shi-!" 

The two teens crashed to the basement floor, Hinata groaning at the feeling of Kageyama landing on him. His eyes went wide as the pain suddenly became a secondary issue, ears straining to hear for any signs of someone coming downstairs.

"Are you ok—?"

"Sh!" Hinata hissed, placing a hand on Kageyama's mouth. The seconds turned into minutes, and when they knew no one had heard, they both let out a deep breath. Hinata let his hand drop to the carpet, leaning back in relief. "That was close...you need to be more careful, Bakageyama!" 

Kageyama's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Me? You were the one who pulled me!"

"You couldn't keep your lips to yourself. One kiss and you are suddenly kissing me non-stop."

A pause.

"It's...it's nice," Kageyama admitted, looking away. "You don't have to do much thinking except about the person you're kissing...that's nice."

Hinata blinked, shocked at the explanation. When Kageyama looked back at him, he, himself, looked away and pressed the back of his palm to his face to hide his embarrassment. Kageyama could be a real charmer when he wasn't trying to be.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked eyeing the poster on the wall to try and calm himself down. After somewhat regaining his composure, he returned his gaze to Kageyama: his narrowed eyes, his flushed cheeks, his parted  _lips_. Without thinking, Hinata reached out to pull Kageyama closer, cheeks equally as red.

"You should keep kissing me, then.”


End file.
